Una Navidad de Locos
by DanyNeko
Summary: Obsequios, obsequios navideños Entregar regalos en navidad es una tradición ya muy antigua. Marinette decide entregarle a Adrien un regalo de navidad, cuidando que no hayan malentendidos como el de su cumpleaños. Pero Adrien no es el unico al que planea darle un obsequio ¿Quien será el otro afortunado? Los regalos de navidad pueden dar más que solo sentimientos ¿no Chat?


" **Miraculous, las aventuras de Ladybug y Chat Noir" no me pertenece, los créditos de esta maravillosa obra van a Thomas Astruc.  
La historia es completamente de mi creación, si quieren adaptarla o traducirla por favor contactar primero conmigo, siempre estoy abierta a una buena charla ^^**

Como nunca, había llegado a tiempo a clases. Como nunca, estaba en su asiento habitual antes de que la profesora llegara. Y como nunca, afuera caía una suave nevada cuando ya se encontraban en el último mes del año.

Como dijo, recién comenzaba Diciembre, la navidad se venía encima a zancadas agigantadas; sonrió al compararlas con los ágiles y largos saltos de su felino compañero de combate.

Marinette miró a su alrededor, a parte de ella en el salón apenas habían pocos estudiantes, claramente gracias a la nieve que cubría las calles parisinas. Rose y Juleka estaban en su asiento, escuchando un anuncio sobre recolecta de juguetes para niños enfermos con motivo navideño.

Iván estaba sentado junto a Mylene, compartiendo lo que parecía ser un capuchino caliente. Marinette sonrió al ver las miradas que se lanzaban o las risillas apenadas de la pequeña rubia… el amor era tan hermoso.

Finalmente Chloé estaba sola en su sitio, dado que su _gran amiga_ Sabrina no había llegado aún, así que la presumida joven estaba pegada a la pantalla de su celular.

Marinette miró el espacio vacío a su lado, Alya no estaba; finalmente, y luego de mirar a todos lados por evitar ese sitio, se dio cuenta de que Nino tampoco había llegado, por lo que Adrien estaba sólo en su silla. El modelo tenía su maletín sobre sobre el mesón, los brazos cruzados sobre este y la cabeza recostada entre ellos, su cabello perfectamente desordenado caía rebelde hacia todas direcciones.  
Marinette ahogó un suspiro… él era taaaan lindo.

Se acomodó mejor su largo cárdigan negro con rojo que la protegía del frio. Tikki estaba cómodamente envuelta en un pañuelo dentro de uno de sus bolsillos, como la Catarina que era, no era muy adepta al frío.

La oji-celeste suspiró de nuevo, pero esta vez con algo de aburrición, sin Alya allí no tenía mucho que hacer, lo único que agradecía era que Chloé no la estuviese usando como distracción. Casi que deseaba que Hawk Moth akumatizara a alguien solo para poder salir a hacer un poco de _ejercicio_ pateándole el trasero y, sobre todo, pasar un poco de tiempo con Chat Noir, por lo menos su felino compañero la solía entretener con sus bromas.

Para cuando se dio cuenta, estaba sonriendo al pensar en Chat Noir así que sacudió la cabeza.

El timbre de su celular la sobresaltó, rebuscó rápidamente en su bolso hasta que dio con su móvil y pudo contestar… hablando de su mejor amiga.

—Hola Alya ¿dónde estás?

— _Marinette ¿estás en clase?_

—Sí ¿por qué?

— _Vaya, es sorpréndete que estés a tiempo en clase_ —bromeó la morena.

—Que graciosa Alya ¿y tú qué? ¿Te perdiste siguiendo a LadyBug? —le regresó ella. No se dio cuenta de que Adrien se giró disimuladamente al oír el nombre de su adorada heroína.

— _Vale, vale, me merezco eso_ —rio Alya — _a decir verdad, la nieve me atrapó en el centro comercial_.

— ¿En el centro comercial? ¿Qué hacías allá antes de clases?

Alya agradeció que Marinette no pudiera ver su sonrojo pero no logró que no le temblara la voz — _yo, bueno… estaba buscando opciones para, ya sabes… regalos de navidad_.

— ¿regalo de navidad? —preguntó ahora con un tinte pícaro al notar el nerviosismo de su amiga — ¿y para quién en especial? Si puede saberse.

— _Ah, pues…_ —si Marinette tuviese que adivinar, diría que Alya estaba jugando con sus dedos — _pensaba en el regalo para Nino_ —Marinette ahogó unas risillas — _como sea ¿ya comenzaron clases?_

—No, solo estamos como siete personas y la profesora no ha llegado —la calmó.

— _Eso es bueno_ —suspiró Alya — _no creo que llegue hoy a clases, la nieve no parece querer parar_.

—Tienes razón, pero descuida, si dan clases te pasaré las notas por fotos.

— _Gracias Marinette, eres la mejor_ —colgó la morena.

Marinette guardó su teléfono, dándose cuenta de que Adrien también estaba hablando por su móvil

—Nino ¿qué ha pasado?

— _Lo siento, se me hizo tarde y la nieve ya no me dejó salir_ —se excusó el de gorra roja.

—Me sorprende que te haya cogido el tiempo —sonrió Adrien, Nino solía ser puntual a las clases.

— _Ya, es que estaba perdido en mis pensamientos y no me di cuenta de la hora_.

—Nino, llevas unos días muy extraño, a veces pareces en la luna ¿te ocurre algo o tienes algún problema? Sabes que puedes contármelo... si quieres —Adrien se oía genuinamente preocupado, después de todo, se trataba de su mejor amigo.

Nino no pudo evitar algunas risas — _viejo, no tienes de que preocuparte_ —le calmó — _pero si hay algo en lo que necesito tu ayuda_ —Adrian emitió un sonido de intriga — _necesito un consejo amigo_ —por el sonido de un golpe seco, Adrian adivinó que Nino se había tumbado en la cama o quizás un sofá — _es que… ¡No sé qué darle a Alya por navidad!_ —dijo todo de seguido y muy rápido, Adrien tuvo que tomarse un minuto para entender lo que su amigo había dicho.

— ¿Regalo para Alya? —repitió por lo bajo, esperando que Marinette no le oyese — ¿a qué viene eso tan de repente Nino?

— _Es que yo, bueno… quiero pedirle a Alya que sea mi novia_ —le explicó — _desde lo que sucedió aquella vez en el zoológico pues, hemos estado hablando más y encontrándonos a veces pero… quisiera pedirle que saliera conmigo y llegue a la conclusión de que lo mejor sería decírselo con un regalo de navidad ¡pero es que no se me ocurre que darle!_

Adrien tuvo que admitir que le parecía adorable el ansia y los nervios de Nino en este tema, pero aun así… —eso suena estupendo Nino, pero creo que le pides consejo a la persona equivocada… no soy bueno con los obsequios navideños —sus hermosos ojos verdes decayeron, él no recibía y daba un regalo de navidad desde que su madre había fallecido.

— _Oh vamos viejo ¡eres mi esperanza, tienes que ayudarme a pensar en un buen regalo!_

Adrien se lo pensó un poco, hasta que una idea se le vino a la mente —oye niño ¿y por qué no hablas con Marinette? Ella y Alya son amigas, quizás pueda darte alguna idea.

— _¡Gran idea viejo!_ —Adrien suspiró con una sonrisa.

 **-o- Días después.**

—Gracias por acompañarme de compras Marinette —Ayla llevaba contra su pecho una cajita bien envuelta y decorada —espero que a Nino le gusten estos nuevos audífonos —dijo con una sonrisa, los ojos cerrados y las mejillas algo coloradas.

—Estoy segura que le gustarán Ayla, cuenta con eso —la animó Marinette.

—Gracias amiga, hasta mañana —se despidió la morena para dirigirse a su casa.

—Que pases buenas noches Alya —le deseó la peli-azul, para terminar con las pocas calles que la separaban de su propio hogar.

Cuando llegó a su habitación Marinette elevó los brazos al cielo, estirando los músculos, finalmente empezaban las vacaciones de invierno, dentro de pocos días sería navidad y la hermosa y romántica Paris se llenaba con los colores y el espíritu navideño.

—Debes estar feliz por estar de vacaciones ¿verdad Marinette? —Tikki salió de su bolso, revoloteando alrededor de la fémina.

—Sí —Marinette salió a su terraza, sintiendo la fría brisa invernal agitar su flequillo —Tikki, salgamos a dar un paseo.

— ¿A qué viene ese ánimo Marinette? –le preguntó la kwami.

La chica le guiñó un y luego se acomodó el cabello — ¡Tikki, transfórmame!

Una vez en su forma de heroína LadyBug usó su yoyo para viajar entre los edificios hasta llegar a la torre Eiffel que estaba bellamente decorada con luces rojas, verdes y blancas; había algunas cadenetas verdes, como si fueran plantas; resaltaban algunos muérdagos.

Abrió su yoyo y se convenció a si misma de que podía hacerlo mientras contactaba a Chat Noir —… — " _no contesta, seguro que no está por la labor_ " por primera vez se dio cuenta de que podía dejarle un mensaje — ¿Estás ocupado gatito? Estoy en la torre Eiffel ¿Puedo robarte unos minutos?

 **Mientras, en la mansión Agreste.**

Adrien estaba tumbado en su cama, observando la pantalla de su computadora que pasaba muchas fotos de LadyBug. Plagg dormitaba a su lado, acurrucado como el gato mimado que era, cosa que, no pudo evitar, le sacó una sonrisa.

El rubio suspiró, de repente Plagg despertó de golpe, frotándose los ojos — ¿qué tienen el contra del concepto de buen sueño? —se quejó el kwami felino.

— ¿Qué dices, Plagg? Nadie te ha despertado —dijo el oji-verde con cierta diversión. Plagg lo miró confundido para luego cerrar los ojos en concentración — ¿Qué te sucede, Plagg?

El kwami abrió sus ojos para mirar a su compañero con algo de gracia —creo que alguien solicita a Chat Noir.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? —Adrien no comprendía a su kwami.

—Ñyaar, pues que LadyBug está tratando de contactar a Chat Noir —explicó, flotando a su alrededor como sí nada.

Adrien se sentó de golpe en la cama, con las mejillas algo arreboladas — ¿Mi Lady me llama? —dijo más para sí mismo, pero Plagg asintió — ¿acaso estará en peligro? —se preocupó.

—No siento la presencia de ningún akuma —contradijo Plagg.

— ¿Entonces qué…? —Adrien agitó la cabeza, si su preciosa LadyBug le requería, él iría a sus órdenes —no importa ¡Plagg, transfórmame!

—Más les vale a ti o a LadyBug conseguirme un gran trozo de camembert por despertarme de mi siesta, waaaa —alcanzó a decir el felino antes de ser absorbido por el anillo miraculous.

Una vez transformado Chat Noir miró su arma, notando que, como dijo su kwami, LadyBug había intentado contactarlo, escuchó su mensaje y su corazón saltó de emoción. Ni tardo ni perezoso salió por la ventana de su habitación y empezó a saltar de techo en techo hacia la icónica torre… no pasó mucho antes de que viera a la joven de rojo y negro que le robaba el aliento.

Se plantó a su lado, sigiloso como el gato que era — ¿Llamó usted, mi Lady? —con su habitual coqueto, ese que solo demostraba bajo su máscara, hizo una reverencia frente a ella antes de sentarse a su lado por el borde de la torre, dejando sus piernas balancearse al aire.

La chica soltó una tenue risa — ¿E interrumpido algo en tu agenda, gatito?

—Para ti siempre tengo tiempo, Bugaboo —le guiñó un ojo, feliz de ver su sonrisa, sobretodo de ser el causante de la misma.

LadyBug rodó los ojos —Oh, que minino tan dulce.

—Verdad que sí, mi Lady —su sonrisa felina, ella admitió, era contagiosa —y ¿a qué debo el honor de que me llamaras sin haber problemas de por medio? —preguntó curioso.

— ¿Te molesté acaso? —consultó algo apenada, no deseaba importunar a su compañero realmente.

Chat Noir sonrió, atreviéndose a tomar el mentón de su compañera para levantarle el rostro —no es así mi Lady, pero me gustaría que no respondieses mi pregunta con otra.

LadyBug sonrió, apartando con facilidad la mano del chico y desviando la mirada al cielo —es que quería hablar contigo —dijo sin más —dime Chat Noir ¿Qué haces en navidad?

Chat Noir se sorprendió un poco por aquella pregunta, LadyBug siempre era la más reacia a comentar sobre su vida personal —pues, a decir verdad… hace unos años que en casa no celebramos navidad —respondió con las orejas algo gachas.

LadyBug se giró a mirarlo sorprendida —lo siento Chat Noir, yo no…

—Está bien… sucede que mi padre es muy… —se mordió el labio inferior —metido en su trabajo y, bueno, realmente que no suele tener tiempo para mí.

LadyBug le miró apenada y algo contagiada de su aflicción se le arrimó un poco más a su compañero, dejando que sus hombros se apoyaran uno contra otro.

—No tienes que hablar de esto si no quieres, gatito.

—Está bien si es contigo, mi Lady —le dijo en respuesta, cerrando los ojos al sentirla tan cerca, disfrutando de la postura y del calor del cuerpo de la chica.

—Chat Noir… ¿te gustaría que nos reuniésemos en navidad?

El gato negro se sorprendió, sentándose derecho para buscar la mirada de la chica, sus hermosos ojos azules lo dejaron hechizado, cariño brillaba en ellos junto a la dulce sonrisa que bailaba en los labios de la chica — ¿mi Lady?

—Estaré con mi familia hasta poco más de las 12 entre el 24 y el 25 —explicó ella —si no te importa trasnocharte un poco podríamos encontrarnos aquí después de media noche —le propuso.

Los ojos verdes de Chat Noir temblaron —mi Lady… estaré encantado de venir, si es por ti… sólo por ti —Chat posó su frente en el hombro de su compañera, tenía tantas ganas de abrazarla contra él con fuerza, pero en ese momento no quería tentar a su suerte con ella así que se limitó a ronronear por lo bajo.

LadyBug se estremeció apenas al sentir las ligeras vibraciones cerca de su cuello.

 **-o- Dos días antes de navidad.  
En la casa Dupain-Cheng.**

—Marinette, te está quedando muy bonito —la kwami roja flotaba cerca de donde su portadora estaba tumbada en el sofá, tejiendo con lana negra y verde.

La chica le sonrió a su compañera —espero que le guste.

—Estoy segura de que así será, porque lo estás haciendo con cariño… así como el de Adrien —la Catarina miró hacia el escritorio de la habitación, donde reposaba un lindo gorro navideño.

La chica no pudo más que sonrojarse —Bien, será mejor que pare ya, le prometí a Alya que iría a su casa —dejó su tejido sobre la cama y se preparó para salir

 **En la mansión Agreste.**

— ¿En serio crees que le guste? —preguntaba cierto moreno que se paseaba en círculos un poco(bastante) preocupado por la amplia habitación de Adrien.

—Tranquilízate bro, estoy seguro de que le gustará —quiso calmarle el rubio, sentado en su cama, mirando a su amigo con algo de diversión para luego mirar la cajita que reposaba en una mesa cercana, allí dentro estaba el regalo que Nino -después de largas horas- había escogido para Alya, una delicada cadena de plata de tamaño medio que ostentaba una imitación de piedra preciosa en color naranja suave con forma de gota y que tenía dibujadas tres curvas blancas, como el símbolo de LadyWifi —todo lo que te resta por hacer es invitarla.

—Ya… invitarla —repitió el moreno, luego se llevó las manos a la cabeza, de forma escandalizada — ¡Vas a ayudarme ¿cierto?!

Adrien casi se cae de la cama — ¿Ayudarte? ¿Qué pretendes que haga? No puedo invitarla por ti.

Nino jugueteó nerviosamente con sus dos índices —es que no tengo el valor de decirle para salir los dos solos ¡Sería muy penoso!

— ¿Y acaso quieres que vaya a hacerles de violinista?

—No, pero… ¡Alya siempre está con Marinette! Si vamos los cuatro en grupo todo será más fácil —Adrien tuvo que admitir que no era mala idea.

El joven modelo largó un suspiro —bien, en ese caso, anda a llamarla.

Nino se tensó — ¿qué? ¿Ahora?

Adrien asintió —Claro, antes de que pierdas el valor —musitó de forma algo burlona.

Dudoso, Nino marcó al número de la morena.

 **Con las chicas.**

—Alya, tu teléfono está sonando —avisó Marinette a su amiga, quien estaba muy pendiente de unas actualizaciones que hacía a su Ladyblog desde su laptop.

— ¿Quién es?

—Nino

Alya arqueó una ceja —Contesta por mí, por favor, y ponlo en altavoz.

—De acuerdo —la chica hizo lo pedido y le acercó el teléfono a la morena.

— ¿Hola?

—Ho-hola A-Alya —Adrien no pudo evitar ahogar una risilla al notar el nerviosismo en su amigo.

—Nino ¿qué tal? —saludó —Mari, pásame esa memoria por favor —señaló a la mesa al lado de donde estaba la peliazul.

—Oh bien, gracias… yo… ¿estas con Marinette?

—Ah, sí ¿por?

" _Perfecto_ " —oh, es que… bueno, estoy en casa de Adrien ¿sabes? Y yo, bu-bueno, nosotros queríamos saber si les gustaría que saliésemos los cuatro el 24, ya saben, para celebrar navidad y eso —dijo del tirón con los ojos cerrados, rogando internamente porque no se le trabara la lengua. Al abrir uno de sus ojos descubrió a su rubio amigo que le enseñaba los dos pulgares a modo de aliento.

Por otro lado Marinette llevó su mano libre a su mejilla al oír el nombre de su amado rubio. Alya la miró de forma divertida —bueno, mamá estará trabajando hasta el atardecer así que supongo que no hay problema —aceptó la morena, sonriendo por el hecho de que se había ahorrado el tener que quedar con Nino para darle su obsequio — ¿tú que dices Mari?

— ¡Suena estupendo! Mis padres también estarán en la panadería hasta la noche —suspiró encantada.

—Es un hecho entonces ¿dónde nos vemos? —respondió la de lentes.

— ¿Saben dónde queda 'Seraphic Charm'?

—Yo sí, varios de sus postres los encargan a mis padres —afirmó Marinette.

— ¿Les parece si nos vemos allí a las 11?

—Por supuesto, nos vemos entonces —cerró Alya, regresando su atención a su blog.

—Claro… nos vemos —terminó Nino, con una sonrisa. Casi se le resbalaba el celular de las manos.

—Bien hecho Nino, ya está ¿no fue tan malo, cierto? —le sonrió Adrien.

—Gracias hermano, te debo una —el de audífonos se acercó a chocar puños con el modelo ―es increíble lo fácil que hiciste reservaciones, a estas fechas todo está lleno ―Adrien simplemente se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa desganada, todo gracias a las influencias de su padre, simplemente mencionar el apellido Agreste abría un montón de posibilidades.

 **-o- La noche del 23**

― ¡Al fin lo terminé, Tikki! ―Marinette se dejó caer de espaldas en su cama, abrazando la prenda contra su pecho.

―Felicidades Marinette, te quedó muy bien, estoy segura de que a Chat Noir le encantará ―le dijo la dulce Kwami.

―Más le vale ―frunció el ceño con diversión ―me trasnoché haciendo esto y mañana tengo una cita doble con Adrien ―terminó casi en un grito que fue ahogado contra la prenda.

―Querrás decir hoy ―la kwami miró al reloj digital en la habitación que justamente indicaba las doce de la noche, oficialmente era 24 de diciembre, víspera de navidad.

― ¡¿Es tan tarde?! ―se horrorizó Marinette, aunque su mirada se suavizó al voltear a ver las últimas dos prendas de su creación.

La primera, y que más trabajo le costó hacer era la que tenía en manos, un poleron americano negro con mangas gris cuyo cuello, mangas, capucha y borde inferior estaban tejidos a manos con lana verde y negra, en el pecho del lado izquierdo estaba bordado una huella de gato, también verde.

La segunda era algo más pequeña, pero no por ello hecha con menos dedicación: un hermoso gorro navideño, la pelusa blanca en la parte inferior tenía bordados bellos copos de nieve, así como la esponjosa punta superior.

Ese era el regalo para Adrien.

―Marinette, será mejor que te duermas ya ―le aconsejó.

―Tienes razón Tikki ―la oji-azul bostezó, realmente estaba cansada ―buenas noches ―por suerte, se había puesto el pijama horas atrás, así que simplemente acomodó su cabeza en la almohada y al poco tiempo ya estaba dormida, ni siquiera sintió como Tikki la arropó mejor con el poleron que era para Chat Noir.

 **-o-**

—Nos vemos está noche papá, mamá —dijo Marinette algo apurada, mientras guardaba en su bolso rojo -tratando de no incomodar a Tikki- el envoltorio de color celeste en el que estaba el gorro que le había hecho a su querido Adrien.

—Que pases una linda tarde hija —deseó la dama china desde el mostrador de la pastelería, donde acomodaba junto a su marido las múltiples cajas con tortas navideñas que habían preparado para esa noche —no se queden muy tarde en la calle —añadió con algo de preocupación.

—Claro mamá —se acercó a sus padres para depositar un beso en la mejilla de cada uno y luego se abalanzó hacia la puerta de salida ¡Alya ya debía de estar esperándola! Por suerte habían quedado en el parque cerca de su casa.

La oji-azul llevaba ese día un abrigo color rojo vino sobre su acostumbrada blusa blanca con flores estampadas, un abrigador pantalón color gris y sus zapatillas habían sido remplazadas por una bonitas botas también color vino, sus coletas esta vez no traían las clasicas ligas rojas sino broches con copos de nieve.

— ¡Alya! —gritó en cuando la morena entró en su campo de visión.

—Hola Marinette —la aludida abrazó a su amiga —te ves preciosa —le sonrió dulcemente.

Marinette le regresó la sonrisa —tu también —la morena tenía el cabello algo más rizado que de costumbre, una gabardina naranja algo oscuro, jeans y botas blancas a juego con su bufanda —bien, será mejor que nos vayamos.

Y así, las dos chicas se pusieron en marcha.

.

Luego de andar un rato en dirección a la torre Eiffel las chicas lograron dar con los muchachos que acababan de encontrarse hacia escasos minutos. Adrien, fue el primero en romper la tensión que parecía crecer por segundos.

— ¡Hola chicas! —el rubio notó como Nino se tensó a su lado cuando vio a las dos parisinas caminando hacia ellos, por supuesto que sus ojos estaban centrados en Alya.

—H-Ho-Hola —atinó a decir Marinette encantada con la sonrisa del oji-esmeralda.

—Feliz víspera de navidad —saludó la morena.

Adrien tuvo que codear a su amigo para que pudieran responder al saludo de las chicas —Feliz víspera de navidad, chicas —respondieron — ¿entramos? —propuso Adrien, señalando el local para el pulgar.

—Claro vamos.

El lugar era muy bonito, un salón general como un cafetería normal parisina con colores pasteles y decoraciones barrocas, había un pasillo que llevaba a cubículos separados, cada uno tenía una mesilla, sofás rodeando tres de las paredes, una pantalla con un mando, una consola, y unos micrófonos para el karaoke.  
Al entrar se encontraron con Juleka, Rose, Nathaniel, Kim y Alix también allí, todos tomando un batido, compartiendo y riendo. Decidieron integrarse todos e ir a uno de los apartados para jugar un poco en lo que se hacia la hora de comer.

Marinette agradeció mentalmente que sus padres le hubieran dado varios bastones de dulce para llevar y los repartió a todos sus amigos con una sonrisa. La oji-azul no notó el sonrojo en las mejillas de Nathaniel cuando le ofreció el dulce, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por la suspicaz Alya, pero tampoco por Adrien, quien no pudo evitar recordar aquella vez de Demoilustrador y una sonrisa involuntaria al recordar la calidez del cuerpo de la chica entre sus brazos así como un vuelco en su estómago al saber que el pelirrojo estaba enamorado de la joven franco-china.

¿A qué venia esa sensación?

No tuvo tiempo de pensarlo bien cuando una tartamuda Marinette le ofreció un bastón de caramelo verde con blanco. No entendió porque una repentina calidez subió a sus mejillas, o porque lo embargó un estremecimiento ante el roce de manos pero sí tuvo que admitir que la sonrisa de Marinette era contagiosa al sentir el tirar de sus mejillas al ver su sonrisa tan amable.

Agradeció el gesto y se llevó el dulce con deleite a la boca -compréndanlo, como modelo debía seguir una estricta guía alimenticia, pocas veces se daba el gusto de comer dulces- y la siguió con la mirada darle los últimos a Juleka y Rose, entonces se la imaginó en la pastelería de sus padres con un atuendo de ayudante de Santa y tubo que sacudir su cabeza para apartar esa imagen.

¿Por qué había imaginado tal cosa?

Ya no se entendía ni a sí mismo, lo mejor era ignorarlo y disfrutar de lo mucho que se estaban divirtiendo todos juntos.

Claro, hasta que Alya y Marinette pasaron a cantar

 _Sabes mi amor, pórtate bien  
No debes llorar,  
Sabes por qué,  
Santa Claus llegó a la ciudad_

 _Él todo lo apunta el todo lo ve  
y sigue los pasos estés donde estés  
Santa Claus llegó a la ciudad_

Desde entonces, no pudo sacarle los ojos de encima.

.

Luego de que las chicas cantaran Adrien codeó a Nino, cuando tuvo la atención de su mejor amigo cabeceó hacia Alya para luego mirarlo severamente. El moreno entendió el mensaje pero se necesitó de otro 'amistoso empujón' para que el chico se levantara y le pidiera a la de lentes salir un momento.

Adrien quiso luchar contra el impulso, pero bueno ¿no es de conocimiento popular que los gatos son en extremo curiosos? Disimuladamente los siguió para ver como acontecían las cosas.  
Marinette hizo lo mismo. Se sorprendió de ver al rubio asomado tras un muro pero la curiosidad pudo más con ella así que, tragándose su timidez habitual asomó su cabeza por debajo del oji-verde, quien le dedicó una fugaz mirada sorprendida… también se dio cuenta de que Marinette olía como a galletas, una aroma sencillamente delicioso.

No podían escuchar mucho, pero Nino se notaba nervioso bajo la extrañada mirada de Alya, quien sujetaba con algo de fuerza el tirante de su bolso donde llevaba el obsequio para Nino.

Nino se llevó una mano a la nuca, rascándose la cabellera mientras sus ojos vacilaban por varios lugares, Alya dijo algo y Nino se llevó la mano libre al bolsillo, de donde sacó la cajita que contenía el collar; lentamente lo abrió frente a ella mientras decía algo. Marinette pudo notar que los ojos de Alya se aguaron.  
La morena permitió que Nino le pusiera la cadena suavemente alrededor del cuello, y cuando este quedó a su espalda para cerrar el broche, le dijo algo al oído; esta vez ambos sí que escucharon el grito de Alya con un "claro que quiero" y el fuerte abrazo que le dio al que, aparentemente, ahora era su novio.  
Luego, con un suave rubor sobre sus mejillas, procedió a entregarle su obsequio.

Marinette y Adrien decidieron que era hora de alejarse cuando vieron que los morenos se acercaban cada vez más.

—Me alegro mucho por ellos —alcanzó a decir Marinette, los nervios lo embargaban de un momento a otro de nuevo.

—Sí —Adrien suspiró con una sonrisa —Nino llevaba días como loco por pensar en el regalo, por como invitarla y como decírselo —rio un poco, por suerte todo había salido bien.

Marinette se contagió un poco de las risas de su adorado rubio mientras se daba valor internamente. Logró tomar el brazo de Adrien poco antes de que regresaran a su sitio, a lo que este volteó a verla sorprendido.

— ¿sabes? Y-yo también… hi-hice un regalo para ti —sacó el regalo de su bolso —n-no es gran cosa… pe-pero espero que te guste —extendió ambos brazos hacia él con la cabeza algo agachada y los ojos firmemente cerrados.

Adrien tomó el paquete sorprendido y con la boca entreabierta.

—Ah… Marinette, no tenías que… —de la sorpresa pasó a una sonrisa conmovida —muchas gracias —sin darle tiempo a la chica de reaccionar, la abrazó con delicadeza contra él, sintiendo de nuevo ese dulce aroma a galletas recién horneadas —lo siento… yo, no tengo nada para ti —le entró el remordimiento, la chica tan amable le había hecho un obsequio y él, sabiendo que iban a salir los cuatro, ni se pensó en llevar algo para ella ¿qué clase de amigo era?

—No, no, no. No te preocupes por eso —negó con sus manos en cuanto pudo regresar de ese pequeño paraíso de fantasía en que la había dejado sumida el abrazo —yo no lo hice para recibir nada a cambio, simplemente quería darte un regalo de navidad, Adrien —logró decir sin enredarse, llevándose las manos tras la espalda y con cierto rubor creciendo en sus pómulos.

—Marinette… —susurró conmovido — ¿puedo abrirlo? —La chica asintió varias veces con la cabeza y el chico procedió a abrir el envoltorio, encontrándose con el precioso gorro navideño —es fabuloso —dijo encantado — ¿en verdad lo hiciste tú? —la chica afirmó —muchas gracias —le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla a la chica y regresó a la salita.

—Feliz navidad, Adrien —susurró ella, viéndolo entrar.

.

Pasada media tarde, decidieron irse para poder pasear un poco cerca de la torre Eiffel, viendo como cada rincón de la ciudad del amor abrazaba la navidad.

El cielo se empezaba a tornar de colores cálidos cuando una fina y delicada nevada empezó a caer, creando una delgada alfombra blanquecina que pronto cubrió las calles parisinas.

—Tengo que volver ya a casa —dijo Alix de repente —mi padre y hermano me esperan en casa.

—Te acompañaré, Alix —se ofreció Kim, aunque a regañadientes, la pequeña pelirosa aceptó.

—Sí, nosotras también debemos irnos —dijeron Juleka y Rose.

— ¡Que pasen feliz noche buena! —se despidieron los cuatro, y los cinco restantes les imitaron.

—Yo también me voy Marinette, tengo que ir al trabajo de mi madre para ayudarla con algo que llevará a casa —se despidió Alya.

—Está bien amiga, salúdame a tu familia ¿sí? —le dijo mientras la abrazaba.

—Claro y tú a tus padres, Mari.

— ¿Te acompaño, nena?

Ella lo miró con cariño —Gracias Nino.

El moreno chocó puños con Adrien para despedirse y se fue junto a su chica, quien le tomó de la mano nada más alejarse unos pasos. Marinette suspiró dulcemente al verlos, se alegraba tanto por su amiga.

Y ya solo quedaban tres.

— ¿Te acompaño a casa, Marinette?

La pregunta fue hecha amablemente, pero al resonar en dos voces obligó a Marinette a mirar a lado y lado suyo:  
De un lado Adrien le sonreía amablemente. Del otro Nathaniel la miraba entre expectante y sonrojado.

—Bueno, yo… —Marinette iba a agradecerles a ambos por el gesto cuando la bocina de una conocida limusina negra se escuchó en la calle frente a ellos. El guardaespaldas de Adrien había llegado para llevárselo a casa, el rubio no pudo evitar suspirar frustrado —cre-creo que debes irte —añadió cabizbaja —apreció tu intensión Adrien… qu-que tengas una feliz navidad —le sonrió con los ojos cerrados y las mejillas arreboladas.

—Sí… tu igual Marinette, y gracias por el gorro, de verdad me gusta —Adrien se atrevió a darle otro beso en la mejilla a la chica antes de abordar su acostumbrado transporte.

Marinette se llevó una mano a la mejilla besada mientras veía a su ángel de rubios cabellos irse, entonces sintió una mano en su hombro y volteó para ver a Nathaniel, aun esperando una respuesta.

—Gracias Nath… vamos —le sonrió para luego empezar a caminar al lado del pelirrojo.

En un principio creyó que el camino sería incomodo, pues apenas si lograba sacarle algunos monosílabos al artista pero cuando la conversación llegó a un punto en que no parecía unilateral todo fue más ligero, incluso soltaron algunas risas mientras recordaban viejos momentos de años anteriores en la escuela.

 **Con Adrien.**

— ¿Qué hago, Plagg? No es justo que ella me haya hecho un regalo así y yo no le corresponda con algo —dando vueltas por su cuarto.

— ¿Y por qué simplemente no le llevamos algo? —dijo como si nada, contemplando el trozo de queso que pronto se llevaría a la boca.

— ¿Cómo? No puedo salir ya —miró por el ventanal, su padre ni siquiera estaba en casa y no dudaba que tardaría mucho en llegar.

—A veces me pregunto si en realidad oyes lo que te digo —Plagg lanzó el queso hacía arriba y lo atrapó con su boca, tragándolo sin contemplaciones, luego de eso voló hacia su portador —dije "lleva _MOS_ " —enfatizó el kwami negro.

Adrien se tomó unos minutos para comprender las palabras de su compañero, luego sonrió con entusiasmo — ¡Plagg, transformame! —mandó, estirando su puño con el anillo como si le soltara un puñetazo a alguien.

.

Chat Noir estaba saltando ágilmente por los tejados de parís con ayuda de su bastón, con un sitio fijo al que quería ir. De paso paró en el tejado de una floristería, donde formó un pequeño arreglo de seis rosas: rojas y azules, una vez satisfecho con ello siguió su camino.

Desde un edificio enfrente pudo ver la cantidad de gente que salía y entraba de la famosa panadería de los padres de su compañera y amiga, todos dejaban el local con una caja de pastel navideño y una sonrisa en los labios.  
Afilando un poco la vista pudo ver a Marinette danzando por el interior de la panadería, repartiendo postres a diestra y siniestra, ayudando a sus padres, siempre con una dulce sonrisa en los labios y unas palabras dulces para todos los clientes.

Chat no pudo evitar suspirar encantado al verla así.

Ella era tan agradable.

Se distrajo un momento, viendo el enorme árbol navideño preciosamente adornado en el centro del parque cercano a su escuela. Recordó con un triste suspiro cuando su madre lo llevaba a verlo de pequeño.

La campanilla de la panadería le sacó de su ensueño, notando como el cielo ya estaba oscuro por completo. Vio a Marinette cerrando la puerta de la panadería junto a sus padres, seguramente para entrar a la casa y poder disfrutar de su cálida navidad familiar. El héroe suspiró de nuevo y saltó con facilidad hasta el balcón de la oji-azul.

La trampilla estaba abierta, así que se coló con facilidad en el cuarto. El aroma a galletas recién horneadas le golpeó con más fuerza la nariz, toda la habitación olía como ella, era cálida y femenina, pero con ese sutil toque elegante que le caracterizaba, en su opinión, también tenía ciertos toques orientales, chinos para ser más exacto. Apenas y recordaba algunas cosas de la última vez que había estado allí, cuando practicaron para el concurso de videojuegos.

Escuchando las voces de los tres integrantes de la familia en el piso de abajo decidió apresurarse y dejar su regalo en un lugar visible. Pensó en la cama, pero al último momento prefirió dejarlo en el escritorio, aprovechando para dejar una pequeña nota. Luego de escribirla y dejarla junto a las flores se propuso salir antes de que la franco-china regresara a su cuarto pero algo lo distrajo.

Era un obsequio a medio envolver, el papel verde navideño cubría a medias, lo que el gato pudo identificar como una prenda de ropa, quizás una camisa o una chamarra, no le quedaba del todo claro la forma de la misma, pero si alcanzó a ver negro, y el precioso tejido hecho a mano de color verde. Era obvio que Marinette lo había hecho; apenas si pudo entender la forma de una huella de gato verde cuando sus orejas se sacudieron al oír pasos subir por las escaleras, no tuvo tiempo de observar mejor la prenda antes de saltar por la trampilla hacia el balcón y de allí hasta un tejado cercano, desde donde pudiera ver bien por la ventana de la chica.

Miró sin prestar atención en realidad a la chica entrar en su habitación y pasar directamente al baño mientras tenía en la mente aquella prenda. Definitivamente Marinette tenía un don único a la hora de diseña prendas, no por nada su padre había elegido su bombín en aquel concurso; sin embargo ahora mismo le recordaba algo, aparte del gorro que la chica le había obsequiado más temprano… había algo más, pero… ¿qué podría ser?

La observó luego salir del baño, tenía un ligero tono acarminado en sus labios, sus pestañas parecían más alargadas y su cabello ahora estaba suelto y algo brilloso, Chat pensó que quizás se lo había mojado.  
Vio a la oji-azul caminar hacia su escritorio y se sintió emocionado, de repente lo único que deseaba conocer su reacción.

Vio los ojos azules abrirse con sorpresa y luego cristalizarse mientras se tornaban un poco recelosos, pero a fin de cuentas la chica se llevó el pequeño ramo a la nariz y lo olfateo con deleite, sonriendo de una forma que a Chat le hizo temblar el corazón. Le pareció ver algo rojo moverse pero pensó que se trataba de alguna de las rosas rojas, luego notó que la chica decía algo, pero supuso que simplemente estaba leyendo en voz alta su nota.

" _Gracias. Y feliz navidad, Princess"_

Sencillo pero conciso y lleno de sinceridad. Vio a la chica asomarse al balcón con el ramo pegado al pecho y la preciosa sonrisa pegada en sus labios, y con un suspiro de los labios de la chica se dio a la fuga, regresando sin querer a su casa.

.

¡11 de la noche! ¡11 de la noche y su padre no había aparecido! Ni siquiera se había dignado a contestar sus llamadas!  
Natalie ya se había ido y él estaba solo con Plagg, viendo el árbol en la sala. Un árbol que había adornado solo con Natalie en un silencio apenas roto por sus fallidos intentos de conversación y las cortantes respuestas de la mujer.

Jugueteaba distraído con el gorro que su amiga le había regalado mientras pensaba en un tema que le había estado comiendo la cabeza desde hace, por lo menos media hora.

 _Su Lady._

Hacía poco más de media hora que había recordado que había quedado con ella esa noche ¡y ese era el problema! ¿Cómo era que, en todo el día, no había pensado en su lady? La preciosa heroína roja que le robaba el sueño.

Sí bien durante la primera mitad del día estaba más interesado en Nino y su situación con Alya, luego de aquello… Había sido Marinette quien había estado dando vueltas en sus pensamientos.

Ella, y su dulce olor a galletas que tanto le gustaban.

Un suspiro. Una nueva llamada. Y otra vez que no respondía.

Adrien se cansó.

— ¡Plagg, transfórmame!

.

De nuevo se hallaba se hallaba saltando por las calles blanquecinas de la invernal parís, esta vez con una única pero hermosa roja en su mano.

Pudo ver a Alix con su padre y hermano en una cena familiar, y como Alix gritaba de felicidad al recibir patines nuevos.  
Vio a Chloe con su padre en el hotel, el piso repleto de regalos.  
Los padres de Alya acomodando los regalos bajo el árbol mientras la morena estaba con sus hermanos menores en su habitación.  
Y Marinette… Marinette se veía preciosa sonriendo en medio de sus padres, compartiendo bocadillos chinos hechos por la madre, y una deliciosa tarta que seguramente había hecho el padre… y con una de las rosas azules en su pelo.

Chat sintió su corazón contraerse cuando el recuerdo de su madre se hizo presente en su mente.

Llegó a la torre Eiffel mucho antes de que las campanadas fuesen a sonar, pero no resistía más en su casa, se sentía ahogado y la fría brisa nevada le ayudaba a despejarse un poco.

—Feliz Navidad, _Chaton_ —el corazón del héroe se aceleró al oír aquella conocida voz que le alegraba los días.

Chat estiró su mano al volverse hacia donde Ladybug bajaba cuidadosamente con su yoyo —feliz noche buena, _My Lady_ —le corrigió, viendo a la chica aterrizar junto a él —has llegado temprano.

—Justamente eso iba a decirte —la chica se soltó del agarre de su compañero, notando apenas lo frio que estaba el traje de su amigo por debajo del suyo propio — ¿llevas mucho tiempo aquí, _Chaton_?

—Solo un ratito, Ladybug —mintió el rubio, sonriéndole —no tenía mucho que hacer en casa —suspiró.

La chica le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa —todo está bien, Chat Noir… por lo menos por un rato, olvídate de eso.

Chat se permitió recostarse hombro con hombro con la Catarina, con una sonrisa brillante en sus labios y un suspiro incontenible. Ladybug no se le resistió y se quedaron así un par de minutos hasta que las campanadas que anunciabas las doce de la noche.

—Ahora sí… Feliz navidad _My Lady_ —Chat le extendió la rosa a su amada.

La chica se rio, aceptando la rosa —Gracias Chat —olisqueó la fragancias de su pétalos —vaya… eres la segunda persona que me da rosas por navidad —comentó distraídamente.

— ¿La segunda? —el rubio arqueó una ceja —quien más ha osado regalarle a _my lady_ una flor con semejante significado —dijo medio celoso, medio bromeando.

Ladybug le regresó el gesto — ¿para qué quieres saberlo? ¿para amarar al pobre inocente de la punta de la torre? —bromeó.

—En realidad pensaba colgarle del arco del triunfo… pero no es mala idea tampoco, _bugaboo_ —le respondió.

La chica se permitió unas risillas, llevando su mano libre a una de sus coletas, de donde extrajo una bien disimulada rosa azul que había adornado su pelo todo el tiempo sin ser notada —en realidad, no sé quién me las dio… estaban en mi habitación con una nota sin firmar y se me olvidó preguntarle a mis padres si alguien las había dejado para mi mientras no estuve en casa —miró dulcemente la flor azul.

Chat Noir se quedó pálido mirando la otra rosa en manos de su lady, era idéntica a las que le había dejado a Marinette… pero solo era coincidencia ¿cierto? No era el único chico de parís al que se le ocurría regalar rosas azules por navidad ¿o sí?... ¿Acaso…?

— ¡Casi lo olvido! —exclamó de pronto la heroína, colocando una rosa en cada coleta para dejar sus manos libres, con ellas tomó la cabeza de Chat y, separándose un poco de él, guio la cabeza rubia hasta su regazo.

Chat había pasado de la fría palidez, al más acarminado sonrojo que había experimentado en su corta vida, afortunadamente disimulado bajo su antifaz negro ¡Estaba recostado en las piernas de su Lady! ¿Qué más podía desear por navidad?

—Yo también tengo algo para ti, _minou_ —la chica le pasó el paquete que había estado ocultando de los ojos esmeralda desde que llegó.

—Oh _Bugaboo_ … —Chat no pudo decir otra palabra, estaba profundamente conmovido, tanto que ni siquiera notó lo familiar que se le había el envoltorio verde navideño —no sé qué decir... Muchas gracias.

Chat abrió el regalo con la menor desesperación y ansia que pudo demostrar mientras Ladybug le acariciaba distraídamente los desordenados cabellos rubios, por lo mismo sintió la tensión del chico al observar por completo la americana, el héroe incluso se irguió en su lugar para apreciarla mejor.

El bordado a mano de lana negra y verde era inconfundible, en especial la huella de gatito verde.

— ¿Tu… compraste esto para mí? —murmuró, tratando de sacar aquella loca idea de su mente.

Marinette y Ladybug…

La chica se sonrojó bajo su antifaz —yo… en realidad yo… lo hice.

Chat Noir no sabía si sonrojarse o palidecer —tu… ¿lo hiciste para mí? ¿E-en serio? —decía atónito. A cada momento pasaban por su mente a gran velocidad, tantas similitudes, tantas coincidencias, tantas obviedades a las que jamás le había prestado atención —… ¿Marinette? —susurró sin poder contenerse.

Ahora fue el turno de Labybug de palidecer.

— ¿Có-cómo…?  
Azul cielo y verde esmeralda chocaron en ese instante.

Y Chat, por primera vez, se dio cuenta -aun con frio aire invernal- del aroma a galletas que emanaba su Lady.

No. Podía. Ser. Cierto.

Pero la expresión de Ladybug la delataba por completo.

— ¿Eres tu… Marinette?

Los ojos color cielo estaban desorbitados — ¿Pe-pero qué dices… Chat?

El gato se acercó a la atónita Catarina y colocó una mano en su mejilla, la chica ni siquiera se movió ¿Cómo había sido descubierta?

— ¿Entonces te gustaron las rosas… _Princess_? —le dijo, tratando de no perder su usual tono coqueto.

Ladybug se tardó unos segundos en procesar la pregunta — ¡Fuiste tú! —exclamó, empezando a molestarse, aunque no supiera bien por qué, él no lo había hecho a propósito, no podía haberlo sabido.  
 _Princesa_ … debió haberlo sabido, nadie más le había llamado de esa manera en toda su vida.

Chat se encogió en su sitio, su instinto de supervivencia le decía que en cualquier momento debería evadir un golpe de la hermosa heroína.

Sin embargo, la chica dejó caer su cara entre sus manos con un gemido exasperado, y Chat la entendía cada vez menos.

—No se supone que esto debiera pasar así —murmuró ella de forma ahogada.

— ¿Es tan malo? —cuestionó suavemente, tomando una de las manos de la chica —no me importaría mostrarte mi~

—No es eso… más bien creo que sería peligroso que lo supiéramos —explicó en un resoplido —y no tienes que hacerlo, creo que ha sido bastante por hoy —se puso de pie.

Chat no demoró en imitarla, pero él la abrazó con fuerza contra sí — _My Princess_ , gracias por compartir este rato conmigo… realmente significa mucho para mí.

Ladybug volteó a mirarlo, casi sin ganas — ¿no estás… decepcionado? —en el silencio que los envolvía se pudo escuchar perfectamente el susurro de la chica.

— ¿Decepcionado? —repitió Chat confuso — ¿por qué habría de estarlo? —apenas separándose lo suficiente como para poder mirarla a la cara, sin querer romper ese cálido abrazo.

Ella sonrió desganada —se nota que no me conoces… Chat soy la chica más torpe que puedas encontrarte, soy tímida y para nada segura de mi misma —confesó ella —estoy seguro de que esperabas a alguien diferente.

Chat le regresó una sonrisa entre conmovida y coqueta — _Princess_ , no haces más que equivocarte —negó suavemente con la cabeza —te conozco más de lo que crees y si de algo estoy seguro es que Marinette es una chica impresionante, muy dulce, amable, siempre preocupada por las personas que le importan, decidida y fuerte a su manera —Chat le tomó del mentón suavemente —y con la sonrisa más hermosa que he visto en mi vida —declaró sonrojado.

La chica correspondió a su sonrojo.

De repente, Chat la soltó, se colocó la prenda regalada, flexionando un poco los brazos para 'exhibirse' frente a ella, causándole unas risas; aprovechando eso, Chat tomó a Ladybug en brazos al estilo recién casados y empezó a saltar.

— ¡Espera ¿A dónde me llevas, _Chaton_?! —se quejó la Catarina, tratando de parecer enojada y de no soltar las risas que le causaba el repentino actuar del gato.

—Ya lo verás, _princess_.

En poco tiempo estuvieron los de en el balcón de la chica, la casa estaba a oscuras a excepción de las coloridas luces navideñas, pues los padres de la fémina seguramente se hallaban en el tercer sueño, sin embargo, la luz del enorme árbol era suficiente.

Chat dejó a la chica al borde de su balcón y él se sentó a su lado, en la barandilla. Ella lo miró interrogante.

—Vamos… déjame verte, _My Princess_ —jugueteó con una de las coletas.

—… Tikki, des-transfórmame —dijo, volteando la cabeza, para que él no le viera el rostro.

El traje rojo despareció, dejando a Marinette con la misma ropa abrigada de antes, las dos rosas seguían en sus coletas y una pequeña criatura roja con puntos negros estaba junto a ella.

—Vaya ¿esta es tu Kwami? — preguntó el gato, llevando una garra hacia el pequeño ser carmín.

—Sí, mi nombre es Tikki, mucho gusto Chat Noir —saludó educadamente, juntando sus manitas frente a su cuerpo e inclinando un poco la cabeza.

—Wow, eres muy diferente a Plagg —Chat se atrevió a acariciar la panza de Tikki con una de sus garras, a lo que la Kwami retrocedió con unas risillas —eres adorable.

Marinette solo los escuchaba callada, hasta que notó un estremecimiento de su compañera —ven aquí, Tikki, te vas a helar —estaba a punto de abrir un poco su chaqueta, cuando el pequeño ser rojo voló hasta su pelo, junto a la rosa azul.

—No te preocupes Marinette, iré dentro por galletas —se excusó el ser mágico, acariciando su mejilla contra la de la oji-azul antes de perderse en el interior de la casa.

—Marinette —la llamó el gato —en serio, gracias por acoger a este solitario gatito esta navidad —dijo en risas.

—Está bien _Minou_ —le respondió también con una risilla —ha sido una noche… interesante —suspiró mirando al cielo —entonces… ¿tú y yo nos conocemos? —no pudo evitar soltar esa pregunta —hablabas de mi como si me conocieras de mucho.

—Así es —Chat se llevó una mano a la nuca —no desde hace mucho, pero creo poder decir que te conozco Marinette —concluyó, acercando su rostro al de la chica —y pretendo conocerte aún más, _my_ _princess._

Marinette notó que el rubio empezaba usar el 'my' cada vez más con ese apodo, pero no pudo decir nada el respecto con él tan cerca.

El pitido del anillo de Chat Noir apenas y fue notado.

—Chat…

El chico sonrió de la forma más coqueta y felina que ella le hubiese visto jamás.

—Prepárate _My Princess_ —le soltó, a escasos centímetros de su rostro —porque voy a enamorarte —un nuevo pitido y Chat se levantó, extendiendo su bastón hasta la superficie firme más próxima. Marinette estaba atónita —le deseó una hermosa noche y dulces sueños, _my princess_. Este gato se retira por esta noche —el chico hizo una reverencia.

—Bu-buenas noches a ti también, _Chaton…_

Como un último gesto, y siguiendo un loco impulso, Chat Noir se inclinó de regreso hacia Marinette, y juntó fugazmente sus labios con los de la chica antes de darse a la fuga con una sonrisa de idiota en la cara.

Definitivamente esa había sido su mejor navidad en mucho tiempo.

.

.

.

— ¿Marinette? —Tikki volvió uno o dos minutos luego de que Chat se fuera, encontrando a su portadora paralizada en su lugar, con los ojos perdidos en el cielo oscuro, las mejillas sonrojadas y los dedos de la mano derecha apenas rozando sus labios.

" _¡Ese maldito gato tonto!"_

… **Fin.**

 **¡Feliz Navidad a todos!**

 **Es mi primer fanfic en el fandoom de Ladybug. Creo que lo inicié como por septiembre u octubre y lo dejé tirado hasta hace una semana o así, que se lo pasé a una amiga y ella me insistió en que lo terminara, y bueno, aquí está. Espero que les haya gustado y que Santa Clavos/Pire Noel, no les de una noche buena fatal (mal chiste, lo sé xP)**

 **Pd: para los que son de Latinoamérica y se han visto el especial en castellano: Algo que me pareció curioso es que el Akuma se llama Santa Clavos, así es como llaman erróneamente a Santa en "Pesadilla antes de navidad" sí el doblaje latino va por el mismo camino, probablemente se llame Santa Atroz ¿no creen?  
Habrá que esperar hasta que transmitan la versión latina (terminé de escribir esto la noche del 23 así que no sé si lo vayan a pasar el 24 o qué)**

 **Ja ne~nya.**


End file.
